Newsprint
by readalot99
Summary: AU/AH Derek is a police officer investigating some murders. Chloe is a reporter for a local newspaper trying to get information about the same murders. What happens when Chloe tries to interview Derek? Chlerek!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first fanfic. It's and AU AH so they will not have powers in this one. The entire story will be in 3rd person point of view but will focus mainly on Derek.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Darkest Powers. No matter how much I beg, Kelley Armstrong will not give me the rights.**

* * *

When Derek pulled up he instantly knew that this was a more serious case. Several squad cars lined the stree and ambulances were rushing people off to the hospital.

"What happened!" his partner and friend Simon exclaimed. He looked incredulously at the scene in front of him.

"Shooting," Derk explained shortly, "I didn't know it was this bad."

The two of them crossed the caution tape and stepped into the scene before them.

EMT's carried people off and blood stained the gravel below them. The person in charge ran up to them.

"What happened here?" Derek asked slowly, taking in the scene around him.

"Suspect killed two people and four more are injured," The chief sad sadly. He handed Derek a piece of paper, "Here, read over this. It's what we got from the people we interrogated earlier. "

Derek read over the paper and handed it back to the chief, "I'll keep the people off this street." He grabbed Simon by the arm and dragged his over to where people were trying to see what happened.

People began to appear with notebooks and cameras. _Stupid reporters, _Derek thought to himself, _can't stay out of anyone's buisness._

They began to flock Simon who eagerly told them what he knew. Which wasn't much.

Derek watched a navy blue car pull up in front of him. The door opened and a small blonde stepped out. She too carried a notebook. She walked up to Derek with a determined look on her face. She approached Derek and cleard her throat. Derek raised his eyebrows, clearly telling her to go on.

"I'm C-Chloe Saunders f-from the Albany T-Times. D-Do you m-mind if i ask a few q-questions?" She said shyly.

_A reporter with a stutter problem, _Derek thought surprized. He thought all reporters were loud and obnoxious. He looked at Chloe to find she was still waiting for and answer.

"Why don't you ask my partner," he responded dryly.

Chloe grimmaced, "I'd rather not," she said, "he looks busy and besides, he's too busy flirting to answer any questions honestly."

Derek was surprized again. usually everyone wanted to talk to Simon. No one tried talking to Derek unless it was to get to Simon. Which was fine with him, Derek didn't like people very much. Derek snuck a side glance at his partner. Simon was average hight and his Korean features were very distinguished. Except for the blonde hair he always wore in spikes. He got that from his sweedish mother. Derek just intimidated peopl being well of 6 foot and just huge in general. Usually he could hide it under baggy clothes but with his police uniform it was hard to hide the huge 6-pack he had. His shaggy black hair hid his startling green eyes from view.

Chloe cleared her throat again, "So, may I?"

Derek grunted, which could have ment yes or no. Chloe obviously took it as a yes and began to her series of questions.

As he answere her questions, Derek couldn't help but look at her outfit. She wore dark jeans. _Designer brand no doubt,_ Derek thought. She also wore a blue sweater perfect for these chilly January days. Her outfit was different than what most reporters Derek had seen wore. Most wore skirts so short they couldn't sit down in and low cut shirts that had almost everything hanging out. Chloe's outfit was nicer, more modest. And that blue sweater really brought out the blue in her eyes.

Derek was snapped out of his daydream and brought back to reality by Chloe's voice, "Thank you. Do you know by any chance if pictures are aloud?"

Derek shook his head, "Sorry but pictures aren't aloud."

Chloe smiled understandingly, "Okay well I have to go. It was nice meeting you Officer-?"

"Souza, Derek Souza."

"Well it was nice meeting you Officer Souza," She smiled

With that the small blonde turned and got into the car behing her. Derek watched as it disappeared down the street and out of sight.

* * *

**sooo? how was it? I would appreaciate reviews but i'm not desperate. I'll try to update as often as possible but this is my first fanfic so bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so I just posted the first chapter but I wanted to update again so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong still won't give me the rights to Darkest Powers. Time to bring out the big guns... cookies!**

* * *

After working a long shift, it was almost 11, Derek was finally free to go home. He got into his car, being careful not to spill his coffee all over himself, and pulled out of the station. He was almost to his house when he noticed the books sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

Derek cussed, quite colorfully. They were due today and now he had go all the way back into town to return them. Luckily for him, the library was open all night. Odd, yes. Conviently, hell ya! It was good for Derek who often had to work late hours and didn't get off until midnight sometimes.

He turned the car around, thankfull that the library was pretty close to his house.

The moon was up, a beautiful waining cresent, and the streets were near empty due to the late hour.

Derek pulled up in front of the library to find only three cars still in the lot. He stepped out of his car and pulled his books out of the front seats. The library didn't have return boxes in the front so that ment he had to go inside to return his books.

He stepped inside and a wave of warm air greeted him. The room was quiet except for the tapping of keys from a girl at a computer and the sounds of and ancient librarian stacking books onto a shelf.

Derek stepped over to the return counter and set his books down. The librarian behind the counter smiled at Derek, "Finished them already Derek?"

"Yep. You know me Gwen, of course I finished them."

Gwen smiled at him, "Ready for more?"

"Not yet. I'll be back soon though."

"Okay then. Take care!" Derek waved goodbye to the librarian and turned to leave when he got a better look at the girl at the computer. She was a petite blonde wearing a blue sweater that matched her eyes. Chloe.

Derek walked up to her slowly. He was now behind her and she was still fixated on the screen to the computer. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

She was typing rapidly about some murders that had taken place during the day. _Wait, _Derek thought, _Is that what she interviewed me about earlier? _He read on to see his name pop up and something he had said. _So this IS the murder I was on duty for._

"What are you working on," Derek said, making himself known.

Chloe jumped almost and foot in the air and turned around angrily glaring at him.

"Someone's skittish," Derek said stating the obvious.

"Well you snuck up behind me!" Chloe said still angry.

Derek chuckled, "You look like an angry kitten!"

Chloe smoothed out the lines in her face and stopped glaring.

"So what are you working on?" Derek asked

"The story for the murders I interviewed you about. I have to get it done by tomarrow if I want it published."

"Why don't you work on it at your office?"

"It closed for the night. No one else felt like staying late so the boss told us all to go home"

"Why don't you go home then. I'm pretty sure you don't live at the library."

Chloe smirked at that, "I may as well. I spend almost all of my time here anyway."

"Seriously. It's like midnight. Why are you still here?"

Chloe sighed, "It's warmer here. The heating gave out in my apartment and it won't be fixed until tomarrow."

"So you're just going to stay here all night," Derek ask incredulously.

"No, just until i finish the article."

Derek sighed, "You sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine! Don't worry so much. Why are you here anyway?" Chloe laughed

"Had to return some books and I just got off work."

Chloe looked surprized, "Do you always work this late?"

Derek nodded, "Usually. But it was especially busy today because of the murders."

Chloe gave a sypathetic face, "That's gotta suck. Well I guess I better let you go so you can go home and sleep."

Derek nodded and turned to leave, oddly disappointed that the conversation was over. _Why do you ever care? _Derek said to himself. _You just met the girl!_

As he was walking out the door he looked over his shoulder, "See ya Chloe," He called.

"Bye Derek!" was her reply.

Derek drove home and collapsed into his bed. As he closed his eyes and fell into sleep, one person crossed his mind, _Chloe._

* * *

**There you go, chapter 2. Don't expect chapters this fast though, it won't happen often. I just felt like updating. Well go ahead and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heyy guys! I wanted to tell you how awesome you all are for reviewing. It means a lot that you care enough to review and so much that I actually have people following this story. I wanted to thank all of you who wanted to correct my spelling. I know i suck at that and I apologize and I am working on fixing that. **

**Disclaimer: Kelly Armstrong didn't accept my cookies... Which unfortunately means I still don't own Darkest Powers.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 3**

* * *

The next morning Derek woke up early, expecting to go to work. That was, of course, before he realized that today was his day off. He was already up though so there was no way he was going back to sleep. With that thought he got out of bed and started heading towards the kitchen.

When Derek was about 13 he started what Simon called his 'puberty smack down.' With that came his huge size, greasy hair, insane amounts of acne, and of course, his huge appetite. After a while most of that began to fade, except for the huge size and enormous appetite of course.

Derek opened the fridge and began his raid for something to eat. Digging around the back he spotted some eggs. Pulling them out he set them on the counter and pulled out a skillet. He put it on the burner of his stove and turned it on letting it warm up.

After the skillet was warm enough he cracked 9 eggs and put the yolks on the burning device. Yes, 9 eggs. Sadly enough, though, that wouldn't be enough. That was all he had though.

So to make up for the lack of eggs he pulled out a loaf of bread.

_Crap, _he thought to himself, _I only have three pieces of bread left!_

_Guess this means I'm going to the store later._

* * *

After finishing his sad breakfast of only nine eggs and three pieces of toast, Derek got into his car and headed in the direction of the grocery store.

Derek browsed up and down the aisle, searching for the bread. He found some, put it in the cart, and continued on to get some eggs.

As he was putting a carton of eggs into his cart, his phone rang. Derek pulled it out of his pocket and checked the number. Simon. He answered it, "Hey Simon. What's up?"

"Derek you need to get down here," came his frantic reply.

"Woah, what's going on? Are you okay?" Derek was serious now.

"I'm fine but..." He trailed off.

"But what?" Derek growled, frustration seeping into his voice.

"There's been another murder. Chief wants you down here."

"I'm on my way," Derek left the cart with his breakfast materials behind, dashing out the door.

"Where are you?" Derek asked, opening the car door and getting in.

"By the old theatre," Simon said, "I'm need so call me when you get here." With that he hung up. Derek shoved the phone back into his pocket, focusing on getting there without crashing the car.

When Derek got close to the old theatre, he could already tell that this was just as serious as the last one.

Not being able to get there because of the traffic, Derek ditched his car and ran into the streets.

After dodging cars, Dere finally made it to the theatre parking lot. He ran past the caution tape to where the chief stood.

"What happened?" Derek demanded, getting to the point.

"Another murder," the chief said calmly even though Derek could tell he was stressed.

"Obviously. I meant details! Was it the same person? Who was hurt? Is there any connection between this and the last one?" Derek snapped angrily.

"Souza! Calm down! I was getting to that. We assume that it's the same person. The same weapon was used and 5 people were injured so far and 2 killed."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Just get people off the streets for now so we can investigate the scene."

Derek herded people off the streets now thankful for his size. When he told people to do something, they did it.

Derek felt someone tap his shoulder, "Excuse me officer. Could I ask you some questions?" Derek turned around to see a familiar blonde reporter.

"Oh! Hi Chloe!"

"Hi Derek. Soo... Do you mind?" It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh sure go ahead."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak when her phone went off. She huffed in annoyance before pulling it out and answering it. She turned away for privacy. Derek could hear bits and parts of her conversation, "Rae... calm down...I'm sure you'll find it... Rae I'm busy... I can't just... Rae... Fine... Yeah I'll be right there... Bye"

She turned back to Derek with an apologetic face, "I'm really sorry but there's been an emergency at work."

"It's okay," Derek replied, feeling oddly disappointed.

"But," she started again with a smirk on her face, "I still need that interview. Do you mind if I get it another time?"

_What does she mean by that? Does she mean..._

But before he could finish his thought, Chloe continued, confirming his thoughts, "Do you mind coming over tomorrow night? I-I mean c-could you maybe come over for d-dinner? So I can ask you some questions."

Derek smiled internally, "Sure."

Chloe smiled, relieved, "Here's my address." Chloe pulled out a piece of paper writing something down on it. She handed the paper to Derek, "My number's on there as well if you need it."

Chloe started to jog off when she turned and looked over her shoulder, "Bye Derek!"

As he watched Chloe run off, Derek felt his heart lift. Why? Because he had a date with Chloe Saunders.

* * *

**Sorry. I know it's not the best but I wanted to update before I started my homework. On the bright side this is the longest chapter I've written. Please R & R! Next Chapter will be Chloe and Derek's date!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well here it is. Happy Halloween! I know your probably thinking I'm weird for posting on Halloween but I had just finished trick or treating (yes teenagers do that too) and wanted to give you the next chapter that I finished at school today. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just went trick or treating at Kelley Armstrong's house**

**Emma: I got a Hershey bar!**

**Sam: I got a Snickers!**

**Nora: I got a rock (who can tell me what thats from!)**

**Me: I got the rights to Darkest Powers!**

**Sam: No you didn't. Thats a Kit Kat!**

**Me: Well that sucks!**

* * *

Derek woke up the next morning, thankful for another day off. Then he remembered his date with Chloe. A smile appeared on his face at the thought. He got up to make breakfast.

As he looked in his fridge he swore, finding no food. He thought back to the day before. He had run out of food and left the store before he could buy more.

_Guess I'm going back to the store today,_ Derek thought. His phone buzzed from a text. He pulled it out and read the message:

_Meet me at Lilly's S_

That was from Simon. Derek grabbed his wallet and left his apartment.

Lilly's Diner was Derek's favorite restaurant. It was a small diner in town run by a girl named Lilly (obviously) that Simon once dated. It was the best diner in town which is why they often visited there.

Derek pulled up in front and entered the restaurant. A wave of smells hit him, from the coffee being served, to the fresh pie on display. Derek sat in the back, at his usual booth.

Simon came in a few minutes later and sat across from Derek.

"What's wrong with you?" Derek asked, noticing Simon's huge grin.

"What, so now there has to be a reason to invite my best friend out for breakfast! You've never passed up free food before. Nothing's up!" Simon said pretending to be insulted.

"The fact that you went on a long rant about it and are smiling like a psychotic person say otherwise," Derek rumbled.

"Fine. The guy called me back, I got the job," he said excitedly.

The look on Derek's face must have encouraged him because Simon continued to talk, "It's for this author. He wants to write a story but needs an artist to do the pictures. I sent him my sample pictures and Bam! I got the job!"

Derek sighed. It's not that Simon wasn't a good artist, he was, but he had a tendency to not follow things through.

"Simon-"

"Derek, I know what your thinking," Simon said cutting him off, "but I can finish this one."

Derek sighed again, "Good luck."

Simon smiled, "Thanks. Hey, want to come over tonight to celebrate?"

Derek shook his head, "Sorry, can't. I have a date tonight."

The look on Simon's face was priceless. He quickly overcame his shock, "Did I hear that right? Does the great Derek Souza actually have a date?"

"I'm just going over to do an interview. It's with that reporter from the murder scene."

The smile was still on Simon's face, "Sure. Well have fun."

"Whatever," Derek mumbled as he ordered his food.

Later that night, Derek started to get ready.

After he took a shower, he combed out his long black hair. It hung in his eyes. He pulled on a pair of nice, dark jeans and a dark blue button up shirt.

He checked the clock: 5:45. Earlier he had called Chloe to ask when he should come over and she said around six. He got into his car and started the drive to Chloe's.

Derek knocked on the door. No answer. He checked his watch. It was six. He knocked again. _Is this the right address? _Derek thought to himself. Thunder roared outside as a storm started. Derek was about to leave when the door opened and Chloe stood in the doorway.

"Sorry," she said meekly. Derek took in her outfit. She wore a dark purple dress that came down to her knees. Her strawberry blonde hair rested softly on her shoulders. She wore light make-up that Derek could hardly see.

Chloe gestured for him to come in and he stepped inside the apartment.

The apartment was small but not cramped. It was more... Cozy. One side of the room held a couch, chair, and T.V. Beside the T.V was a case stacked full of movies. A shelf sat off to the side with pictures.

The other half of the room was the kitchen. A table sat in the middle of the room with two chairs on either side. The counter was on the far side of the room. A hallway sat between the two.

Derek noticed that Chloe had now moved and stood at a stove next to the counter.

"Make yourself at home," she said over her shoulder. Derek watched the raid fall through the window. He walked up behind Chloe.

"What are you making?" he asked.

She jumped, "Derek! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Derek replied smirking.

"I'm making spaghetti," she said, showing him the noodles in the pot, "Sorry it's not done yet. I'm not the best cook." Derek shrugged, "It's fine."

A few minutes later the two of them were sitting at the table eating their food.

Chloe spoke up, "I'm sorry to make this all about work, but I really need that interview..." She pulled out a notebook.

Derek shook his head, "I don't mind. Go ahead."

Chloe asked questions such as: What happened? Were the two murders related? How many people were injured or killed? The dinner was going great in Derek's opinion. Until the power went out.

"The storm must have knocked it out," Derek said. The room was erily dark. The only light came from the flash of lightning and the cars driving on the wet streets.

"Hold on, I'll get some lights," Chloe said. Derek heard her get up from the table. He heard a thump and a soft curse from Chloe.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied.

She rummaged through a drawer and a flame lit up her face. She set the candle she had just lit on the counter.

"Hold on. I'll go get more candles," with that she disappeared down the hall.

She reappeared a few minutes later with more candles. She lit a few and put them on the table. The rain still poured down outside.

"You know, when you invited me over, I didn't think it would be a candlelit dinner," Derek teased.

Chloe laughed, "Neither did I. Too cliche."

"Cliche?"

"Yeah, the stupid part in all romantic movies."

"You watch romantic movies?" Derek asked. Chloe didn't seem like the type to watch romantic moview then again, he didn't know Cloe very well.

"Sometimes. I really like movies so I watch a bit of everything."

"I can definatly tell you like movies," Derek said gesturing to her movie case.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! I wanted to be a director when I got most of those."

Derek frowned, "Then why'd you become a journalist? What changed your mind?"

Chloe sighed, "I don't know. I just changed my mind."

Derek, sensing her discomfort, changed the subject. For the rest of the night they talked about the random things that popped into their heads. Eventually the power turned back on. Derek looked at his watch.

"Wow it's already 8:30!" He looked at Chloe, "Sorry but I probably should be going."

Chloe nodded but looked sad, "Well it was nice having you over." Derek walked to the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you later," Derek said, sad that their night was over.

"Yeah," Chloe said smiling at him.

Derek got into his car a spent the drive home thinking that this was probably the best date he had ever been on.

* * *

**So that's chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy it! Spread the Halloween spirit and press that review button at the bottom. Come on... I'll give you some candy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I had a ton of homework. I know lame excuse but you can blame my math and language arts teachers for giving us so much homework. But now I'm on break so I had time to finally get this to you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sam: What are you thankful for?**

**Me: I'm thankful for Darkest Powers and that I own them!**

**Sam: But you don't own them.**

**Me: Not even Derek?**

**Sam: Nope!**

**Me: Then I have nothing to be thankful for except the fact that I have the privilege to be able to write stories on this site without the police knocking on my door! Yet...**

* * *

For the second time that week, Derek was turning around and driving back towards the library.

_How could I forget these? _He wondered to himself. Two more books sat in the front seat of his car, overdue.

Pulling up in front, he grabbed the books, double checking to make sure he had them all, and ducked inside.

Derek walked up to the front desk, books in hand. The librarian took the books.

"Derek, Derek, Derek. You do realize these were due days ago right?" She scolded.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I didn't see these in my car." He quickly paid the small fine, and turned to leave.

Looking over to the computers on the far edge, a small strawberry blonde sat, her head on the table.

Derek walked over to her, "Chloe?" He asked, trying to get her attention. She didn't move. "Chloe," he said again. She groaned and turned her head, giving Derek a view of her face. She was sleeping. Derek shook her shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered and opened. She blinked, trying to take in her surroundings.

"Chloe?" Derek asked.

She lifted her head, "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep."

"What are you working on?" Derek asked, switching his focus to the computer screen.

"Just the news story," she replied.

"And why ar you working on in at almost midnight?" He said, raising and eyebrow.

Chloe looked down guiltily.

"How much sleep have you gotten in the past 24 hours?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I've gotten some!" Chloe protested.

"And how much would that be?"

"An hour of two," she answered in a small voice.

"C'mon," Derek said turning around.

"What?" Questioned the reporter, confused.

"C'mon," Derek repeated, standing by the door. He waved his hand, beckoning her closer.

Chloe, still confused as to what was going on, followed him to his car.

Once they were seated and buckled, Derek drove out of the parking lot.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Chloe asked again.

"You'll see," Derek replied.

"Come on Derek!" Derek smiled watching her beg.

"Nope," he said, still smirking.

Chloe huffed and sat back in her seat, a cute pout gracing her face.

Derek laughed at the expression on her face. Chloe confused as to his laughter, sat up.

"What?" She asked.

"What?" Derek asked back, confused.

"Why did you laugh?"

"You expression!" He answered, "Your pouting made you look like a kindergartener who didn't get her way." immediately, Derek knew he had said something wrong.

Chloe blushed and a certain disappointment filled her eyes. She turned away from Derek and looked out the window.

"What, did I say something?" He asked, worried about upsetting Chloe.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to act like a little kid. People say I do that too often."

"What?" Derek asked now confused, "Why would people say you look like a little kid too often?"

Chloe laughed bitterly, "Well it can't be because I look like I'm sixteen," she said sarcastically.

Derek looked at Chloe. Today she wore a red hoodie and light-colored jeans. He hair was tied into a loose pony tail with a few strands poking out and hanging in her face. Her blue eyes shined with unshed tears.

"I don't think you look like a kid," Derek said softly.

"You don't? Chloe asked slightly confused.

"Of course not," He said. And he ment it. He though Chloe beautiful, a determined young woman. Well yeah, she looked young, but only in an innocent way. Like she was fragile, and needed help. Although Derek figured she could take care of herself.

Chloe smiled at Derek, "Thanks," she said softly.

They drove in silence for a few minutes until they pulled up in front of Lilly's Diner.

"A diner?" Chloe asked.

"You'll see," Derek said with a smile.

Ten minutes later they two of them were drinking coffee comfortably at a booth.

"Mmm," Chloe sighed, "this is just what I needed."

"I figured," Derek replied. "You need to take a break occasionally. You work too late."

"You work late," Chloe pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't have to be at work until noon. What time did you go in this morning?"

"7:30," she mumbled.

"And that's why you taking a break now," Derek said ending the conversation.

"Thanks," Chloe whispered.

"What?" Derek asked.

"For this," she replied, "you're right, I did need this."

Derek smiled, "Your welcome."

They drank their coffee in silence until Chloe spoke, "Well thank you. I better get home now." She turned to leave.

Derek spoke up, "Did you leave your car at the library?" He asked.

Chloe shook her head, "No, I walked here." She turned to leave again.

Derek stood up, "Here I'll drive you home."

"No it's alright. I'm fine," Chloe protested.

"Chloe, it's past midnight. Just let me drive you home."

"Okay," she said, trying to seem exasperated, but Derek could see the smile.

It was a short drive to Chloe's apartment. Neither of them talked much during the drive, but it wasn't and uncomfortable silence. It was more relaxing, just basking in each others presence.

Derek parked the car in front of the building, sad that his night with Chloe was over.

Chloe unbuckled but didn't get out. Derek stared at her confused until Chloe reached over and kissed him gently on the cheek. Then, while Derek was in shock, climbed out of the car and started towards her building. As she reached the door she turned and waved. Dumbly, Derek waved back. he watched the door to her apartment close and sat there for a minute, reliving that moment, over and over again.

"So let me get this straight," Derek said to Simon, "you work as a police officer, yet yu managed to completely destroy your car?" The were walking to Derek's car after work. They had both gone in early today so it was about 6:30 as they were leaving.

"It's just in the shop for minor repairs," he complained. Derek gave him a look and h mumbled something incoherently.

They stepped up to the car and opened the doors. Derek say down in the drivers seat but Simon grabbed something from the passenger seat first.

"Here's your phone dude," he said, tossing him a small metal object and climbing into the car.

Derek looked at the phone, "This isn't mine."

"Then whose is it?" Simon asked.

Realization came over Derek and he said, "Chloe's"

"Chloe?" Simon asked, completely taken aback. "Whose Chloe?"

"The journalist."Simon still looked confused. "The girl who invited me over for dinner the other night," he explained further.

"Oh that girl. Your new girlfriend," Simon said with a smile.

"She's not my girlfriend," Derek grumbled.

"Okay then. Is she hot?"

"What?" Derek asked.

"Is she hot? If your not going to date her I will."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Who? Emily? No we broke up last week," Simon said brushing it off.

"You only broke up last week and you already want to date Chloe?" Derek asked.

"Dude, I'm joking. I think its great that your finally dating." He pretended to cry and wipe his eyes, "My little Derek is growing up."

"I've dated," Derek protested.

"Yeah, when I've dragged out on double dates."

Derek didn't say anything to that because it was true. Simon would occasionally drag him out with some girl he liked who just had to bring friend. And he hated it.

The rest of the drive passed uneventfully except for the few jabs from Simon about Derek's dating life.

After Simon was gone there was still the small matter of what to do with Chloe's phone. Obviously she would need it, but should he take it to her apartment or to work for her. Since she was probably still at work that was where Derek decided to go.

A few minutes later he pulled up in front of The Albany Times Paper office. Stepping inside the building, Derek was met with people rushing back and forth.

Derek approached a woman. She was about 5'7" with dark skin and copper hair. She stopped and turned to Derek.

"Um... Can you tell me where Chloe Saunders is?" He asked her.

"Oh, Chloe! Yeah she's just around the corner. Can't miss it. Have a nice day." And with that she left.

Derek turned around the corner. There, right in front of him, was Chloe's office.

Chloe sat, back facing Derek. Derek grinned evilly and stepped up behind her. "Sooo... What are you doing?" Chloe jumped almost a foot in the air, yelping loudly. Derek started to laugh. Chloe just glared at him.

"Done laughing?" She asked.

Derek stopped but continued to smile, "You have to admit it was funny," he said.

"No, it wasn't," Chloe said, but Derek could see the ghost of a smile on her face.

"So is there a reason why you decided to drop by other then to give me a heart attack?" She asked.

Derek pulled the phone out of his pocket and handed it to her, "You left this in my car."

"Oh," Chloe exclaimed, "I've been looking for this!"

"Must have fallen out of your pocket of something," Derek said.

"So are you going home at a reasonable time tonight?" The police officer just had to ask.

"Actually, I'm headed out right now," she said proudly.

"I'll walk you out," Derek said.

They walked to the front door together. When they reached the parking lot, Derek turned to Chloe and said, "Where's your car?"

"Oh I walked," Chloe replied.

Derek gave her a look, "Again?"

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with walking!"

"Except that it's almost November and your apartment is almost 3 miles from here!"

"Derek, I have been walking home from work for a while now. I think I can manage."

"I'll give you a ride," Derek sighed.

"I can walk! You don't have to drive me!"

"In the car," Derek ordered, leaving no room for discussion. Chloe climbed in.

Just like the previous night, Derek drove Chloe home with little discussion. When he pulled up on front of her building, Derek might have been hoping for another kiss. And Chloe did not disappoint by leaning over for a second time and kissing Derek on the cheek.

As Derek drove home alone, one thought ran through his head, _I need to drive Chloe home more often._

* * *

**Okay and that is the end of Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. Now for the next chapter I'm planning on doing something on Chloe's mom and how she died. I want your opinion for something. I had the idea to do something about Liz and her death but I didn't know if that would be too much. Review and tell me what you think. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep I'm back! I would have updated sooner but my computer got a virus and then my other computer crashed so it took me a while to get things up and running again. I also had homework but I don't want to use that as an excuse so I'll just go ahead and get to the chapter already.**

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is the rights to Kelley Armstrong's Darkest Powers. I know I've asked for it for the past couple of years as well but I'm hoping you get it right this year. Sincerely, me.**

* * *

"Hello Rae," Derek said politely as he nodded to the dark-skinned girl, stepping into the office building where Chloe worked. Since he found out that Chloe walked home every evening, he started to drive her home after they both got off work.

"Oh, hey Derek," She replied, "Chloe's in her office but she'll be done soon."

Derek nodded in her direction before walking off to Chloe's office.

He got to Chloe's office to see her standing there with her bag ready to go. She smiled when she saw him coming.

"Don't worry. I'm ready," she said smiling. Every day for the past week, Derek had picked up Chloe after he got off work. When he found out that Chloe didn't have a car he automatically decided that it was his duty to make sure that she gets home safely and didn't freeze to death. They walked out to the parking lot together.

"You really don't have to drive me home, you know," Chloe said, breaking the silence. Derek sighed. They had this conversation every day. Derek gave her a look, and she looked away guiltily.

"Chloe," he started, "it's almost freezing out. There is no way that I am allowing to walk home in this weather. I let you walk and tomorrow saying that your frozen body was found on the side of the road." The thought made his heart clench but he needed to get the message through to her.

Chloe looked sown. "Sorry," she whispered so softly Derek almost didn't catch it.

Derek's tone softened, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Chloe looked up and smiled at him, "Thanks. I just don't want you to go out of your way for me."

"I don't mind. Honestly, I don't," he said with conviction when he saw the looked on Chloe's face. He sighed, "I'd much rather take the time to drive you home, than to have you hurt because I was lazy."

Chloe's smiled widened but she didn't say anything as she continued walking.

The two drove home in silence. It gave Derek the time to think. Why was he so protective of her? She was just some reporter chick he knew right? But even as he thought that he knew it wasn't true. He cared about Chloe a lot more than he wanted to admit. Unfortunately, he wasn't good at this stuff. His method with dealing with emotions was to close down and ignore them. But something told him that wouldn't work with Chloe. She was too stubborn for her own good. So what would he do about it? Again, he wasn't very good at that sort of thing. That was Simon. The only time he ever dated was when Simon dragged him out on double dates. And that didn't really count. So does he declare his eternal love while presenting flowers before kissing passionately and riding off into the sunset? Yeah, that was going to happen.

He looked over at Chloe. She was absent-mindedly staring out the window at the passing scenery. Her fingers tapping in time to the music on the radio. She wore dark jeans with a white fleece jacket. Her hair hung loose and rested lightly on her shoulders. She really was beautiful. The way her eyes lit up when she was happy and got that determined set when she argued. She had told him that people thought she was young. That she had people make fun of her for looking like she was twelve. How could they make fun of her though? She was so pure, so innocent, so... so perfect. Wow. He had really fallen hard for this girl.

The car ride ended much too soon for Derek's liking. Chloe unbuckled and leaned over, kissing Derek's cheek. Derek's favorite part of this by far.

"Wait, Chloe," Derek said before she could exit the car. Chloe turned around to face Derek, eyes full of question.

"I was wondering... um... if maybe you want... well, um... maybe we could get something to eat... tomorrow, you know, 'cause it's Saturday." All efforts to speak were cut off when Chloe kissed the corner of his mouth, "I'd love to go on a date with you," she said with an amused smile. Derek smiled, "Well I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Chloe smiled, "See you then."

She climbed out of the car and disappeared behind the door of her apartment complex.

Derek sat in the car for a minute of two before pulling away thinking to himself, Well, that went better than expected!

* * *

Derek stood outside Chloe's door. He was dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. His black hair was combed down but still hung in front of his eyes. He bounced back and forth on his heels.

He, Derek Souza, was nervous. Derek didn't get nervous. He was always so confident. He was a police officer, a cop, yet he was terrified of this. It's not like girls never talked to him, he just never talked to them. But Chloe was different. Somehow, this 5 foot blonde reporter had broken through Derek's barrier, his shield of emotions. And that terrified his as well. Derek found himself saying one last prayer that he wouldn't screw everything up.

He knocked on the door. Almost instantly he regretted it and nearly turned to leave, but the door opened. Chloe stood in the doorway, smiling up at him.

Derek allowed himself a minute to take in Chloe's outfit. She wore a flowy (AN is that even a word? Sorry not good with clothes) purple dress that ended just above the knees. It had sleeves that were barely there, and it dipped down into a small V-neck. A black purse hung off one shoulder with a silver pair of flats completing the outfit.

Chloe's smiled widened and Derek blushed at knowing he's been caught staring.

Derek held out his hand hoping it wasn't sweaty. Chloe took it and together they walked to the parking lot and Derek's car.

Buckling herself in, Chloe turned to Derek eagerly, "So, where are you taking me?"

Derek smiled at the childlike enthusiasm clearly written on Chloe's face. "You'll see," he said mysteriously.

Chloe pouted playfully, "Please!"

"Uh uh," Derek replied with a smirk.

Chloe sighed before saying, "Well as long as you don't blindfold me."

"Hmmm, now there's an idea..."

"Derek! Don't. You. Dare."

"Or what?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

Chloe opened and closed her mouth several times before leaning back in her seat mumbling a half-hearted, "Shut up."

They drove in silence before Chloe started another conversation, "So how's work?"

Derek smirk at her before answering, "Trying to get more information for your paper?"

Chloe flushed and started stammering out excuses, a clear sign of her distruth.

Derek held up a hand before returning it to the steering wheel.

"That's not why I'm here, you know," she whispered, "for my paper, I mean. That's not why."

Derek gave Chloe a look, "I was joking."

Chloe looked away embarrassed.

"But I know," he continued

Chloe smile before speaking, "So, about the murders, what do you have?"

"Not much. We can't figure out how they're connected."

"Are you sure they are connected?" Chloe asked, clearly intrigued.

"Not really. We're only guessing but we think so because they happened within day of each other."

"Do you have any idea to a suspect?"

"No, no one's seen him. Except for the dead people that is."

"Now would be a good time to be able to see ghost," Chloe joked.

"Yeah," Derek agreed, "or have super senses to track the person."

They pulled up in front of the restaurant to see the flashing red and blue lights of police cars.

"Crap," Derek mumbled before stopping the car.

He jumped out of the car yelling a quick, "Stay here," to Chloe.

He ran through the crowd, scanning for any sign of Simon. Soon, he spotted the blonde Korean and dashed over.

"Simon!"

"Hey Derek! Whoa, what's with the fancy clothes?"

"Never mind that!" Derek snapped, stressed out.

"Listen, it was another murder. It-"

He was cut short by an approaching reporter.

"Can I ask what happened here?" It was Chloe. She still wore the same purple dress but she looked different now. Maybe it was the change of atmosphere, but it didn't matter. From somewhere she had produced a small notebook and pencil.

"Excuse me," she started, "Can someone please explain what's happened here?" Derek could tell that she was all business now. Something in her voice, just the way she spoke so professionally, reminded Derek that their date was over before it even started. He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Another murder," Simon stated solemnly.

"How many were killed?" Chloe asked.

"At least two but others were injured and we don't know it they'll make it."

"Do you have any names?"

"We have only identified one victim at the moment. Caramel Dean was killed by a gunshot wound."

"Caramel Dean!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Do you know her?" Derek asked, speaking up.

"We went to high school together," she mumbled.

"Can you tell me anything about her?" Derek asked, thinking fast. Maybe there was a connection between her and the other victims. Maybe she had a connection that could give him a clue to the murderer. Maybe she didn't but it couldn't hurt to ask.

Chloe thought for a minute, "She was always happy. A little weird and loud at times, but nothing to get herself killed."

"She did nothing to upset anyone?" Simon asked, thinking the same thing.

"I doubt it," she replied shaking her head, "she was so nice to everyone. I have trouble believing she did anything wrong."

"Are you sure no one saw anyone?" Derek asked Simon.

"I never said that. One person did mention seeing someone running away, seconds after the shooting."

"Did they give a description?" Chloe threw in.

Simon gave her a blazing smile, "They mentioned seeing a man run by with blonde hair and a Texas accent."

* * *

**Well that's chapter 6! Some of you probably have questions but the next chapter has plenty of answers! The name and idea of Caramel Dean was given to me by a friend who wanted to be included into the story somehow. Again, sorry about the lateness but I got a little lazy and things came up. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for completely disappearing on you for a while. I had a huge reading list and more homework. But I've had less homework and few days off school due to snow so I thought it was time to get this out to you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

"Blonde and Texan!" Derek snapped, "that's all you've got!"

"Chill, Bro," Simon muttered, "We can still work with this."

"How?" Derek questioned loudly. He began pacing back and forth in the small area they were in to try and calm himself down. It wasn't working yet. "But there are plenty of people with blonde hair and Texas accents! How are we supposed to find the murderer!"

"That's all the witness got!" Simon snapped back, "be glad he got anything!"

Derek was frustrated. First, his date with Chloe was ruined. Then, his brother started flirting with said date. Now, he still doesn't know who the murderer is. He was calmed down by a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Chloe. Her big blue eyes looking into his emerald-green ones.

"Calm down," she whispered to him, "It's not his fault. You can still work with this."

Slowly, Derek calmed down. He felt himself relaxing as Chloe looked into his eyes. He couldn't look away. Derek felt himself captivated by her blue orbs. Chloe noticed this change and backed away, looking away.

"Well thank you for the information Officer Souza and Officer..." Chloe left off.

"Bae," he said taking her outstretched hand, giving her his award winning smile. Chloe, however, seemed unimpressed.

"Thank you. Now, I should probably be getting home."

"I'll drive you," Simon offered automatically, winking at Chloe.

"No, that's alright," Chloe said with a bored expression, "I've got one."

She turned to Derek, "I'll meet you in the car." With that she walked away.

When she had disappeared, Simon turned to Derek, "Dude!" He had a huge grin on his face. Derek was confused, "What?"

Simon's grin widened at his brother obliviousness, "She is _hot,_" he said putting the emphasis on hot. Derek narrowed his eyes, jealousy kicking in.

"Yeah, and?" he said trying to control his anger. It would not be good if he suddenly punched his best friend in the face.

"Dude!" Simon shouted again.

"What!" Derek shot back annoyed. He had a long day and was in the mood to put up with Simon's antics at the moment.

"Ask her out already!" Simon nearly screamed. Derek decided he was _way_ too excited about all of this, while Simon cursed his ignorance.

Derek sighed in exasperation, "What do you think today was?"

Simon took another look at Derek's clothes, "Oh."

"I was taking her to that nice restaurant downtown when we saw the lights."

"Oh dude, that sucks," Simon said with sympathy, "Especially with a hot girl like that."

This time Derek didn't bother holding in his growl. It ripped through him angrily and Simon laughed, "Calm down! I'm not trying to steal your girl! Just reminding your of who's sitting in the front seat of your car right now. All alone. By herself. With no one else."

Simon kept talking like that until Derek had enough and snapped, "What is your point? And can we get to it already?"

The blonde Korean face-palmed dramatically, "There is a pretty girl sitting in your car at this very moment. Go and take her somewhere."

"But the road's sectioned off. And besides, I'm sure they're closed by now," Derek protested.

"Then don't go there. You always say its overpriced anyway. Take her somewhere else," Simon advised helpfully.

"What about my car, genius?" Derek asked, still skeptical, "The roads are closed. How do I take her anywhere?"

Simon thought for a moment. "How far from here does Chloe live?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know; a few blocks, maybe," He replied.

"Why don't you take Chloe to the park down the street. You could walk her down there, hang out a little while, then take her back to her place. C'mon, it's a beautiful night, a little chilly which gives you the perfect excuse to put your arm around her. It's a nice clear night with a full moon. Very romantic. And chicks dig a nice moonlit stroll," he added a wink here, " What more reason could you possibly need?"

Derek gave him a suspicious glance, "And what's going to happen to my car?"

Simon grinned evilly, "Well, since I'm here till this thing gets sorted out anyway, I'll take it to Chloe's place when I'm done and then you can drive me to my house! It's perfect!"

Derek sighed and turned his award winning scowl on him, "So this is all just an elaborate scheme to get a ride home?"

Simon mock gasped, "How dare you accuse me of something so vile? Do you really think this is just an excuse?"

Derek gave him a look, "No dip, Sherlock."

Simon laughed, "You must be confused. My name is Simon, not Sherlock."

Derek shook his head. "You know what, I have better things to do so here are my keys," He dug around in his pocket before dragging out a set of keys, "I'll text you Chloe's address so you can bring the car by later. Remember, one scratch on it and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll rip off my arms and beat me with the bloody stumps. Go."

A confused look crossed Derek's face, "Bloody stumps? Is that a new one?"

"Yes. Now _Go!"_ Simon gave Derek one last push before he took off to the car where Chloe waited.

* * *

He got back to the car so see Chloe sitting in the passenger side. He slid around the car and into the driver's seat. Chloe looked over when she heard the car door open. She smiled to him.

"Hey," she whispered, almost timidly.

"Hey," Derek whispered back in the same sort of hushed silence. They sat in near silence, the only noises coming from the nearby scene, until Chloe spoke again.

"So I guess the date is over then," She sounded as disappointed as Derek felt and he felt the need to comfort her.

"Only if you want it to be," He said in a rush. She gave him a quizzical look, "listen. There's a part down the street. We could go for a walk. It's not too cold out today so it'd be safe." Chloe giggled softly. It was just like Derek to be worried about the safety of a walk. Derek gave her a hopeful look, praying in his mind that she wouldn't turn him down. He wasn't disappointed. She nodded slowly, a smile on her face and whispered, "That sounds nice."

Minutes later the two of them walked side by side down the moonlit path. For the most part it was silent. The noise of the city was behind them and the only noise was the quiet night animals, just waking up. Every few seconds Derek would glance at the gorgeous girl beside him. the moonlight made her pale skin glow and the faint evening chill made her cheeks slightly pink. It really wasn't that cold, and she was wearing a jacket that she had brought but the mid-winter cold still bit at her.

Derek contemplated putting his arm around her. That's what Simon had suggested he do. That's what Simon would've done by now. But Derek wasn't Simon. He wasn't good with girls. And Chloe wasn't like all of Simon's other girlfriends. She proved that earlier when she ignored all of his flirting attempts. But did that mean she didn't like all of the things Simon did, or should he take the risk and put his arm around her already? His decision was made for him when Chloe pressed herself closer to his side. Instinctively, Derek's arm came and wrapped around the small girls shoulders. She sighed with content and came closer to Derek, if possible.

Up ahead, Derek spotted a bench. He directed Chloe over to it and the took a small break. Chloe sighed again and put her head on his shoulder. Or his upper arm really given the hight difference.

"Thank you," She mumbled quietly into his shoulder.

Derek turned slightly to look at her, "Thank you for what?" He questioned.

"This, I guess," she explained, "This was the perfect date."

Derek smiled at know that even though his original plans were ruined, he still gave her the perfect evening.

"Even with the disaster earlier?" He asked, still not sure.

Chloe laughed, "Even with that. What's life without a little adventure right?"

Derek chuckled, "Sure you weren't ment for the police force? We could use more guys like that. Most are just lazy guys who eat donuts all night."

Chloe gave him a cheeky grin, "I'd probably do more harm than good. I'm way too nosy and end up getting myself into stupid situations. That and I'm just way too clumsy."

Derek's smiled slipped when he heard that. It sounded as if she had gotten herself into stupid situations before. Chloe saw this before he could cover it up.

"Hey, it's okay. Seriously, you guys have a lead now. I know blonde and Texas isn't much to go off of but it's better than nothing," she soothed. Derek sighed internally. She thought he was thinking about the murderer. He wasn't ready for her to hear how much he really cared about her. That would definitely scare her off. He wasn't ready for her to know that he worried for her, especially with all of the murders and the job she had, or that he was glad that it was too cold just so he would have an excuse to see her. The thoughts were too much for him and Chloe couldn't know yet.

"Yeah," he said lying, "I'm just worried. This is going to far."

"True," Chloe said agreeing, "What we need to know is the connection. Why is he killing off people? Is there a reason or is it just at random. That could help link it to a suspect."

Derek nodded. That was one of the main priorities. He turned to Chloe.

"Where have all of the murders taken place?" He asked.

Chloe grabbed the notebook that she had apparently stashed in her coat pocket. She flipped through a few pages. "5th Street, the Wal-Mart off of Sheridan Street, the pet store off of Wolfe Road, and just now, down at the jewelry store."

Derek frowned, "That doesn't sound like they have any connection. A Jewelry store and Wal-Mart have almost nothing in common, the pet store is completely different, and the first one wasn't even a real location. It was the middle of the street."

"Well maybe people. So far 10 people have been killed. Carmel Dean, a man name Peter Ricci, a woman named Amber Long, another woman named Maya Delaney, and a man named Brady Hirsch." Chloe frowned. Derek looked over to her, "What?" he questioned her.

"These names sound familiar. I can't place where I've heard them though."

The frustrated feeling started to bubble up inside of him again, but he pushed it back down again. It wasn't Chloe's fault. She was doing the best she can, and it was sort of helping. That means they had some sort of connection and it wasn't just random.

"I'm going to do some research tonight to see if I can come up with anything."

Derek smiled. That's his girl. Not willing to let it go. Wait. _His _girl? Where did that come from? Chloe wasn't his. Was she? They never really specified that. Should he ask? That seems like the kind of thing he should already know though. Would she be offended by his questioning? No matter. It wasn't the time anyway.

Chloe shivered, and Derek realized the temperature had dropped dramatically. He wrapped his arm around Chloe again and pulled her closer, "Let's get you back home before you freeze."

She nodded shakily before letting Derek drag her off.

A few minutes later they were both resting comfortably in Chloe's warm apartment building. Derek texted Simon to let him know where Chloe where lived.

Chloe wrapped her small arms around Derek when he received the text that Simon was in the parking lot. They were both in the lobby as Chloe walked him to the door. Derek wrapped his arms around her in turn, giving her a tight hug. "Thank you for tonight," She mumbled into his chest. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," Derek muttered back. Chloe could feel his chest rumble with his deep voice. Derek looked down at her to see her looking up into his eyes. It seemed then as if the entire world stopped moving. All he could notice was the beautiful blue of her eyes. He leaned down a fraction. She moved up. Derek took this as a sign to continue moving downward. Suddenly they were right in front of each other. Derek lightly brushed his lips against Chloe's. He moved back to give her a chance to back away. Not that he wanted her to. He tried again and pressed his lips firmly to hers and then-

"Derek! What is taking so long?"

Chloe and Derek jumped apart and Derek groaned. Simon couldn't have waited a little longer?

* * *

**So what did you think? Not the best chapter but I wanted to get something out after disappearing. Next chapter will delve more into Chloe and Derek's childhoods. It'll give a bit more background on the two of them. So until next time, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I really apologize for not getting this to you sooner. I've been working on writing a book and then my computer is really stupid. I'm trying to write this on my phone right now so we'll see how this turns out. It's summer now so I'll try to finish the story up before I go back so you don't have to wait as long.**

**In other news, I got to meet Kelley Armstrong! She was at the RT Booklovers Convention in Kansas City. I got my Summoning book and my Reckoning book signed by her! And a couple pictures with her. I also got to meet Veronica Roth, Margret Stohl, Kami Garcia, and Richelle Mead, plus a whole bunch of other people. I left with over twenty books with at least ten of them signed. It's taking place in New Orleans next year and I'm trying to convince my mother to take me.**

**You're probably tired of me talking now so I'm going to get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to convince Kelley Armstrong to give the rights to Darkest Powers, but apparently she owns it and I can't have it.**

* * *

The week had not gone well for Derek. First, he had to stay late at work and hadn't been able to drive Chloe home the last few days. And then, Simon had to crash at his place while the heating in his was out. Not to mention said person had interrupted the last romantic moment between him and Chloe. After that Derek had been ready to strangle his longtime friend. All in all, not Derek's best weeks.

Arriving at his apartment, he parked in front of the building. It was dark, as it usually was at midnight. The night was far from peaceful. It was filled with the sound of traffic. Cars drove by and in the distance Derek could hear a car alarm sounding.

Derek unlocked the door and stumbled into the apartment, exhausted. Simon lay passed out on the couch, T.V. still on. Derek sighed and clicked the remote, turning it off. He stomach rumbled. Grabbing leftover pizza from where Simon had left it on the counter, he sat on the chair next to the couch. He hated getting home late He hated it even more now that he was Chloe's ride home.

Simon snored loudly and rolled sideways onto the floor. He jolted awake halfway down and let out a girly shriek of surprise. Derek laughed loudly, bad thoughts momentarily disappearing, seeing Simon's red face.

"Not cool, bro," he muttered angrily. He rubbed his face while looking at the clock, sleep clouding his eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost midnight," Derek replied, grabbing more pizza.

"Any idea when your schedule is going to be fixed?" Simon asked.

Derek sighed, "No, but hopefully soon. I want to be able to drive Chloe home again."

"She's perfectly able to walk home by herself. She's been doing it for years now," Simon reminded him.

"But it's getting colder out, and I feel bad making her walk in this," he argued.

Simon mocked gasped, putting his hand over his heart, "Is true? The Great Derek actually cares about someone?"

Derek scowled, "I can care about people!"

"Really? When was the last time you cared about a girl?"

Derek opened his mouth to argue but closed it after thinking. Truthfully, Simon was right. Derek didn't usually make friends. He especially didn't make friends with girls. They found him delinquent and intimidating, even as an adult. He didn't bother with them. Simon took his silence as defeat and smiled, "See? You can't even think of a convincing argument. Maybe if you scowled a little less, people would talk to you."

Derek scowled, proving Simon's point. He laughed, "Not helping yourself Der."

Derek threw a pillow at Simon from where it had been discarded on the floor, "Shut up," he mumbled, "It's midnight, and I'd actually like to get some sleep without you nagging me all night." With that he stumbled into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

~~~line~~~

4:30, the clock read. Chloe usually didn't get off until five. That gave him just under thirty minutes to get this paperwork done if he wanted to make it to her building in time to pick her up.

The stack of paper on his desk was the paperwork he had been abandoning all week. Now that he was back to a normal schedule, he was regretting the procrastination.

4:45. Derek still had three-fourths of the stack to go.

Simon stepped into the office. He took in Derek's constant leg twitching and glancing at the clock. He smiled.

"Go on," he said. Derek looked up confused. "Go on," Simon repeated, "You're going to be late if you don't leave."

Derek realized what he was saying. "But the paperwork..." He trailed off.

"I've got it," Simon said walking over to the desk. Derek stood up, "Thanks Simon." He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

Derek pulled into the parking lot with one thing on his mind, please don't be late, please don't be late, please don't be late. Almost immediately, he ran into Rae, "Oh, hey," he stopped abruptly.

Rae stopped and gave him a look. A mixture of suspicion, curiosity, and maybe a little relief. Have I really been gone so long, Derek thought, that seeing me is a surprise? A wave of guilt washed over him as he thought about the two weeks that he'd been working late.

"Is Chloe still here?" he asked, praying she was.

"What?" she asked confused, "No she's not here."

Derek's heart sank and the guilt increased, "She left already?"

Rae shot him another confused look, "No. I mean it's her day off."

Now it was Derek's turn to be confused, "But Chloe doesn't get Thursdays off."

Realization dawned on Rae's face," she didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"Chloe should be the one to tell you," she sadly.

"Tell me what?" he emphasized again.

Rae sighed, "Today is the anniversary of her mother's death."

They were both silent. Derek wasn't sure how to respond. What do you say when you find out you sort-girlfriend's (he wasn't sure what they were yet) mother died. Suddenly, those conversations in the car made sense. Whenever she talked about her mother she got a sad, distant look in her eyes. It also explained why she had so many more memories of her father than her mother.

"I'm guessing Chloe's at home then?" he asked, getting an idea.

Rae shrugged, "I think so. She doesn't have any family in town to visit, and she prefers to be alone anyway."

He didn't listen to anything else Rae said because he was already in the car.

~~~line~~~

Ten minutes later he was parked outside Chloe's building. Two minutes after that he was in the elevator. And, the next minute, he was outside of Chloe's door.

Derek stood there for a minute. Should he just knock? What if she didn't answer? What if she didn't want to see him? He took a deep breath, clearing it all out of his head.

He knocked tentatively. There was no reply. He knocked again louder, "Chloe?" he asked, "Please let me in! It's Derek." He added his name as an afterthought, just in case she didn't recognize his voice.

He listened carefully. He heard a small, "It's open," from Chloe. Her voice sounded so small and weak. It broke Derek's heart to listen to.

He opened the door. He saw Chloe's small frame tucked on the couch. He closed the door behind him and quickly crossed the room to her. Sitting down next to her, Derek was at a lost on what to do. He settled for pulling her into his arms.

Apparently that was the right thing to do, because Chloe snuggled closer to him and buried her head in his chest. Derek tried to look past the fact that holding Chloe felt right and how extremely comfortable he was like that, and try to pay attention to the tears that he could feel soaking his shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, pulling back slightly. Derek was disappointed by lack in contact it brought, but answered her, "Rae told me about your mom. I came to make sure you were alright."

"You didn't have to do that," she said in typical Chloe fashion. Always trying to make others happy. Derek smiled, "I know. I wanted to."

Chloe smiled slightly at that. She spent another few minutes with her face pressed against Derek, soaking in the comfort he brought her. After taking a few deep breaths, she pulled back again.

"I'm assuming you want to know what happened." she stated like a fact. Personally, Derek was wondering that. He would never have asked her. He didn't want to bring it up and make her even more upset.

"You don't have to tell me," he told her gently.

"I know. I want to," she said, copying what Derek had said.

Chloe took a deep breath and began. "It was a car accident when I was ten. My mom and I had been going to the movies like we did every week. This week we were seeing a move I had been really excited to see. I was bouncing in my seat and talking about to everyone that would listen all week. But, when it came time for the movie day, we were running late. We had to drop my dad off at the airport earlier for his business trip and might not make it to see the movie. I kept begging my mom to hurry up, to go faster so we could get there on time. I was so fixed on getting to the movies on time; I didn't see the car coming towards us."

By this point, tears were running down her face. Derek could see where the story was going.

"I didn't see the car that was going to hit us. We were crossing an intersection. A drunk driver from the left side came and hit the driver's side of the car. My mom was killed instantly. I remember asking to go faster. I remember the impact as the other car hitting us and I hit the seat in front of me. I blacked out for a second. When I woke up, there were people all around the car. Some were screaming for an ambulance. Some were crying. I called out to my mom to ask what happened. She didn't answer me. I looked into the front seat."

She broke off. Derek didn't say anything, knowing that if he interrupted that Chloe would close up. He waited for her to continue.

"There was so much blood, Derek. I've never seen so much blood in one place outside of movies. A huge gash crossed her head and her neck was twisted at a weird angle. I crawled into the front seat to try and wake her up. I thought she was just sleeping. I thought if I call her enough, she'll wake up and come back to me. I kept calling and calling her. It was to the point that I was crying. The EMTs came and had to pull me out of the car. I didn't want to leave my mom. I watched as they pulled her body out. They put her on a stretcher and covered her up in a white sheet. They put me in a separate ambulance."

Chloe was sobbing now. Half of her words were stuttered out and barely understandable. Derek pulled her into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her back and whispering words of comfort to her.

"When I got to the hospital I kept demanding to know information about my mom. They refused to tell me. A whole bunch of doctors came to check me out. I didn't even feel anything. I was just mad that I didn't know if my mom was okay. My aunt came in crying. She sat next to me and told me that a drunk driver had run a red light at hit the side of our car. She got the part where she was talking about my mom the only thing I heard was the word 'died'. I couldn't function anymore. I just closed down."

Derek could see in his mind an image of Chloe, blank and empty like that. He vowed to make sure that never happened again. It was a scary image.

"My dad didn't know. He was still on business. He came home and got a ride with a co-worker to the house. He came in expecting to see his daughter and wife. What he found was his sobbing daughter and sister-in-law sitting on the couch with bad news. When he heard what had happened, he looked at me. I had never seen so much hatred in his eyes before. He started yelling. He was telling me that it was all my fault. If it wasn't for my stupid movie obsession then she would still be here. After that my aunt started telling him that it couldn't possibly my fault and they were arguing. But he was right. It is my fault my mother died."

At this Derek couldn't take it anymore. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Don't you dare say that," he commanded, "It is not your fault. It's the idiot who decided to drink and drive's fault. No matter what your father said, it is not your fault."

Chloe smiled faintly at his sentiment. It was touching that he cared so much. She hugged him tightly, glad that he came over.

Derek realized that the majority of the story was complete and it was safe to ask questions. "So what happened to the drunk driver?"

Chloe shrugged, "Nobody told me. And really, I don't care. He can rot in Hell for all I care."

Derek was shocked by her tone but understood where it came from. She thought she killed her mother; he'd be worried if she wasn't upset. "Did things get better between you and your dad?"

Chloe shook her head sadly, "No, he was always on business trips and rarely ever home. I haven't seen him in a while. Like, years actually."

Derek's heart broke for her. She lost her mother to car accident that she blamed on herself, and her father to some uncontrolled anger. She had no family left.

"Are you okay?" Derek knew it was a stupid question but he couldn't help but ask it. Chloe nodded, "I will be. I'm usually fine. It's just today and her birthday when I get like this."

Derek took a deep breath and looked at her, "Chloe, I can't say I know what it's like to lose everything, but I can try to come close. Both my parents died when I was little. I don't even remember them. I was adopted Simon's family."

Chloe tried to remember who that was. "Officer Bae?" she guessed.

Derek nodded, "Before that I was in a lot of foster homes. Guess we're both a little messed up in the family category."

Chloe smiled, "Then we can be messed up together."

Derek smiled back at the comment. It felt good to know that he and Chloe had more in common than he thought. He stood up. "Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"To make dinner. You need a decent meal."

Chloe watched as he prepared a meal. The way he obviously knew what he was doing in the kitchen. The way he would turn around and catch her watching and smirk. It was nice.

Together they ate their food, simple chicken with noodles, and watched movies. Despite the sad occasion, it wasn't a bad night. Derek decided he was coming over to comfort Chloe every year.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I did change the backgrounds a little to fit the story. Yes, I did age Chloe's story a little. I just thought that the age would work better with the story. The ending was a little rushed and I apologize. Next time, I'll have the chapter up earlier, and it will be better. Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yep, I'm back. This chapter is a little short and probably not the best. I've been busy writing my book. I had two ways to go with this so I did the best I could. The first part will be a little bit more Chlerek and the last part will go more into the story with action.**

* * *

The next day Chloe was at work again. Derek had to admire the way she looked as if nothing had happened. She smiled normally, joked around with him, and never even brought up the previous day. It was if it never happened.

Derek knew that wasn't true. Despite the cover Chloe had on her emotions, he could see right through them. The broken look on her face when she thought no one was looking, the hint of sadness that was always there; they were all signs that Chloe was still hurting. Derek had a feeling that she would be for a while.

That brought up a new concern. Had she always been like this? Was Derek just realizing this now because he knew what happened? Maybe this would fade in a few days and Chloe wouldn't be sad, or maybe she will always hold a hint of sadness with her and had been since it happened.

Derek wondered if she ever visited her mother's grave. For all he knew, she just sat at home every year. When he asked her, she told him she rarely ever did. The last time she did was almost three years ago. Chloe told Derek the cemetary she was buried in was in Buffalo and it wasn't always convienet to go all the way there. Especially since she didn't have a car.

Driving her home was the same as always; Derek stopped in front of her building, Chloe kissed him on the cheek, and Derek waited until she was safely inside before driving away. However, there was one difference.

Before Chloe got out of the car, she turned around and asked, "You want to come up with me?"

It was just a simple question. Derek had been in Chloe's appartment before. Why should this be different. Still, Derek couldn't help the fact the smile that appeared on his face.

Chloe rolled her eyes at his expression, "So I'm going to take this as a yes?"

Derek nodded stupidly. Chloe sat there with an expectant look on her face. She raised her eyebrows, "You have to get out of the car for that, you know."

"Right, I know that," Derek mumbled nervously.

They walked up to Chloe's apartment together in complete silence. It was more awkward than anything though. Why was it awkward? They had hung out before, they had been in Chloe's apartment together before, so why was this time different?

They got to the door and Chloe opened it up for Derek. He stood in the entryway until Chloe entered and closed the door. He waited while she took off her coat and put her bag on the counter.

"Well come in," Chloe instructed him, beckoning him closer. He walked closer and stood with her in the kitchen. She turned so that her back was facing him and bent to look in the refrigerator.

"Want something to eat, drink?" Chloe offered.

"I'll just take a water," Derek told her.

Chloe pulled out a bottle of water for him and grabbed an apple for herself.

"Any news yet?" Chloe questioned him, ending the silence.

It took him a while to realize that she was talking about the case.

He shook his head, "No, not yet. We can't find a connection between them. They don't have an identifying feature. It's just a mixture of random people. In that case, it would mean the killer is just picking random people. He's been relatively quiet lately. All we can do is wait."

He didn't mention how hard it was to wait. He didn't mention how hard it was to just sit back and wait for another person to die. He didn't mention how he wanted nothing more than to know who was doing this and put them behind bars. And yet, Chloe just seemed to know. She reached over and grabbed Derek's hand and gave it a small squeeze before letting go. He also didn't mention how comforting it really was.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked her suddenly.

Chloe look taken aback for a second before answering, "No, I'm free. Why?"

"Just be ready by eight tomorrow morning."

~~~line~~~

The next morning Derek knocked on Chloe's door. A few seconds later, she opened it.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked on the way down.

"Nope. It's a secret," he replied smiling.

Chloe huffed, "What's with you and secrets?"

She looked over when Derek didn't answer to see him smirking, "What do you have planned?" she asked cautiously.

He held up a blindfold. "Hell no!" Chloe exclaimed, "I am not wearing a blindfold!"

"Sorry," he replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"What! I actually have to wear that!"

"I'm afraid so," he told her, still smiling.

Chloe pouted as Derek tied the blindfold on. Before he helped her into the car, he turned her around and pecked her on the lips.

Chloe obviously wasn't expected that, but when she got over the initial shock, she pulled him back down to give him a proper kiss. The kiss lasted several seconds, and when they broke away, both were panting. Chloe turned and got into the car before Derek could see her small smile.

"Derek!" Chloe shouted, not for the first time. "It feels like we've been driving for hours!"

"That's because we have been driving for hours," Derek told her with a smile.

"Where are we going?"

"Nope."

After several hours of driving, "We're here," Derek announced.

"Finally! Can you take off this blindfold now?"

"Not yet," Derek told her.

"What do you mean 'not yet'? You just said we were here!"

"But we still have some walking to do."

Derek led her down a small dirt path. Chloe shivered so he pulled her closer him.

"Okay, we're here," Derek told her and pulled off her blindfold.

Chloe took in the scene before her, "H-H-How did you know it was here?"

The gravestone in front her read Jennifer Saunders.

"I did some research on Saunders' deaths. Found your mother's cemetery, and looked up where it was located. You told me you haven't been here in a while. I figured you might enjoy visiting her."

Chloe turned and hugged Derek, "Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it," Derek told her. The next hour was spent with Chloe sitting on the ground talking to her mother. Tears were shed, hugs were exchanged, and yet, Derek was glad he did it. It was worth it to see Chloe's sad smile.

~~~line~~~

That night, Derek drove Chloe home. It was around eight when they returned and Derek was exhausted from driving all day. He went inside his apartment and passed out on the couch.

Two hours later, Derek's phone went off, waking him up.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Derek?" he heard Chloe's voice on the other end, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yes I'm fine. Are you busy?" She sounded frantic.

"Um... No? Chloe, what's going on?"

"Derek. I've got something. About the murders. I need you to come over."

"I'm on my way," he replied quickly before hanging up.

Chloe was waiting outside her door when Derek came up. She pulled him inside.

"So you know how I told you I recognized the last murder? Caramel Dean?"

"Yes," Derek said, uncertain where this was going.

"I was doing some research on the other murders when I recognized some of the other names. Brady Hirsch **(A/N: I think that's his last name...) **He was another guy I went to high school with. So I did some research. Turns out, I went to high school with all of the victims."

"What high school was this?" Derek questioned, glad to finally have a lead.

"Lyle Senior High School, in Buffalo."

"Thanks, I'll look into it," Derek told her.

"Good luck," Chloe told him as he left.

* * *

**A/N: I know, sucky chapter. I'll try to update soon but starting next week I have all day band training camp until school starts. Hopefully I'll something up in a couple of weeks. Until then Review!**


End file.
